gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Body Harvest
Body Harvest is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by pot-growing hippie The Truth from the U Get Inn Motel in the town of Angel Pine in Whetstone, San Andreas. Mission Carl enters a motel room and finds a drugged Frank Tenpenny. He then introduces The Truth to Carl, and vice versa, saying that Carl will pay for the weed Tenpenny will require Carl to deliver. The Truth learns a little more about Carl, and says Carl gives off a positive feeling. Afterwards, he tells Carl that before he pays the weed, he must steal a combine harvester from a farm run by survivalists up in Flint County. Carl heads for The Farm. When he arrives, he makes his way to the back of the farm, all while avoiding or killing the Rifle and Shovel-wielding survivalists. He arrives at the combine harvester's location, and steals it. Again, the survivalists continue to shoot, and even pursue, him, but he safely makes his way back to The Truth's farm in Leafy Hollow. The Truth thanks him for his actions, and says he'll call Carl when the weed is ready. Meanwhile, Cesar Vialpando calls Carl. He informs Carl of the situation back at Los Santos; his gang, the Varrios Los Aztecas, have been seriously weakened, and he, probably along with Kendl, has a price on their head. Values mean no more to people of Los Santos. However, both of them are still safe. Carl instructs Cesar to get out of town with Kendl and rent a trailer in Angel Pine. He'll meet them later. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get to the farm where the combine harvester is located *The combine harvester is located at the field towards the back of the farm *Get into the farm and steal the combine harvester *Take the combine harvester back to The Truth's farm Reward The reward for this mission is an increase in respect. The mission King in Exile is unlocked. Tips Drive over the farmers with the combine to grind them up. Their mangled remains will come out of the back. Gallery BodyHarvestGTASA.JPG|Tenpenny in the motel room BodyHarvest-GTASA2.jpg|Carl Johnson driving the combine harvester back to The Truth's farm BodyHarvest-GTASA3.png|Carl Johnson driving towards the barn at The Truth's farm Trivia *The name of the mission is a reference to the Nintendo 64 game Body Harvest, produced by Rockstar North when they were DMA Design. It is arguably Rockstar's first free roaming 3D adventure, setting the precedent for GTA III to follow. The music playing in the motel during the cutscene is a re-recorded version of a song from the Body Harvest soundtrack, composed by Stuart Ross and Allan Walker. *The name of the mission is possibly referenced by the Left 4 Dead campaign Blood Harvest, which also has a level that takes place on a farm. *The use of the Combine Harvester is also similar to Body Harvest; a part in the game involves the use of a combine harvester to run over zombies. The body parts and blood churn out of the Combine Harvester the same way in Body Harvest. *This is one of two missions where Frank Tenpenny appears without Eddie Pulaski. (the other one being End of the Line) *The Combine Harvester is scripted to churn out hay when it is driving over The Farm's field. This is the only instance of Combine Harvester which can do such. *In this mission, the Combine Harvester can take many bullets before being destroyed. Video walkthroughs de:Body Harvest es:Body Harvest pl:Krwawe żniwa Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas